Beyblade: The Next Generation
by Kaeley Mel
Summary: It is about the generation after the Bladebreakers. At A Singles World Tournament the Bladebreakers sons and daughters meet a strange person but who are they, they all seem to get tangled up in some sort of scheme. Please Read and Review NO FLAMES
1. The Mysterious New Blader

**Chapter One: The New Mysterious Beyblader**

It has been 20 years since the Bladebreakers were a beyblading group but they still had reunions every six months, Tyson got married to Hillary, Max got married to Miriam, Rei got married to Mariah and Kai got married to a woman named Susan.

It is the Semi-finals of the World beyblading championship and it was Ray's son Raymond against Tyson's son Tyler. Raymond and Tyler were good mates but when it came to Beyblade they were serious of winning and trying proving that they were the better one.

Tyler sent out Dragoon to face off Driger which Raymond released 5 seconds before. They were so passionate about blading that it was rumoured that they were both stronger than Tyson and Ray would ever be.

75 of the crowd voted that Tyler would be the next world champion and take in the footsteps of his father Tyson while 25 of the crowd voted Raymond would win because he looked stronger than Tyler.

**The Battle:**

"This is going to be a great day folks with two awesome battles coming up." Announcer One spoke.

"Yes in the first match we have Tyler and Raymond everybody knows them as the sons of Tyson who was once the world champion of beyblading and Raymond is the son of Ray who was a former team mate of Tyson's team the Bladebreakers" Said Announcer Two.

"These two competitors will make one heck of a match maybe even the match of the century." Announcer One Replied

"Now Look at the Beystadium we have set for these two young Bladers" Announcer Two said. And the floor opened up to let the beystadium enter the arena.

"Well the beystadium we are using today is a replica of the Taj Mahal with two rows of shallow water so now let's get this Show Off The Road." Announcer One described.

"Yes well, Three, Two, One Let It Rip" Mini DJ Jazzman announced.

Both Tyler and Raymond released their beyblades into the Beystadium.

Tyler said "You're going down Raymond, and that's a promise."

Raymond said "Well don't make promises you know you might be able to keep."

Tyler replied "Oh Yeah, watch me and Dragoon take you down"

Raymond replied "Well you have to get through Driger to take me down."

Announcer One was commentating "WOW, look at these Bladers go hitting each other with all they've got, and now they are both skimming over the water and WOW they hit each other on the porch of the Taj Mahal replica beystadium."

Announcer Two made a joke "Hey Bradley what do you call a beystadium Taj Mahal?"

Announcer Bradley annoyed replied "OK smarty pants VJ what do you call a beystadium Taj Mahal?"

Announcer VJ replied "Taj Beyhal Hahaha"

Announcer Bradley replied sarcastically "Ha, Ha very funny now back to the battle, now whoa they have released the bitbeasts."

Tyler shouted "Dragoon, Tornado Fury"

At the same time Raymond shouted "Driger, White Tiger Claw Strike Attack"

Within 5 minutes the replica of the Taj Mahal beystadium was destroyed and Tyler's blade Dragoon was the last one standing.

**End of Battle**

75 of the crowd were right after 25 minutes of there beybattle Tyler was clearly the victor.

The next battle was a shock to everyone it was Max's daughter Maxine up against a mysterious hooded blader.

The blader had a shiny gold Beyblade that looked very powerful. Maxine was put under pressure when she found out she wasn't even make her opponent tired as they seemed very calm.

Maxine called out Draciel but after she did the blade went at her with full force and knocked her Beyblade out of the stadium without using a bitbeast.

'_Who is the mysterious powerful blader?' _Tyler thought as he knew he had to face them next.

A/N: Chappies will mainly be short…PLZ R&R… I Have 2 Beyblades I use to have a third, I don't own the Bladebreakers even thou I which I did especially Kai, and I also own my OCs


	2. Mystery Revealed

**Chapter Two: Mystery Revealed**

Tyler was afraid to lose in his next battle as nobody could figure out who this new blader was or how they could beat Maxine without summoning a bitbeast.

A small child about the age of six in rags came in and said "please don't hurt my friend they mean no harm they are just trying to get us out of the dirty streets we live in."

Tyler replied "what do you mean by us?" three more girls entered the room they looked about the same age as the young girl.

The young girl replied "My name is Rhiannon and this is Lily, Josie and Cecilia. Since we were babies we lived on the streets due to our friend's curiosity but we are not mad they protected us from bad guys. I to want to find out who my family is but they are more determined, they found out one thing but has never told me. They say I am too young to learn what they have learnt."

Tyler asked "Who is they?"

Rhiannon replied "I am not allowed to tell you that my friend has instructed me not to tell you that information, but I'm allowed to tell you this and that is the Beyblade they are using is a Beyblade your parents have all seen but not in its transformed state before. Oh and one thing before we leave do not go easy now that you know."

Tyler replied "I won't, I hope I see you again soon."

Rhiannon replied "oh you will" and left the room with her friends.

Maxine said "Their friend must really care from them."

Tyler replied "What do you mean it must be guilt."

Maxine replied "No I'm serious all I saw was their eyes and they looked sad like their friends depends them and they would stop at nothing to help them."

Tyler smartly commented "By looking at their eyes did you see if they were a he or she?"

Maxine said "Don't get smart how about you try that I bet you can't."

Tyler asked "Hey dad have you any idea what the Beyblade is?"

Tyson replied "Not a clue, but we will soon find out everything."

"The Final Round is now on at the beyblading world championships Tyler versus ummm the mysterious blader" Said Mini DJ Jazzman "3.2.1 let it rip" and the Beyblade were released in the beystadium.

After 10 minutes of massive pressure put on Tyler he only had one option left so he summoned Dragoon.

The mysterious person said "Tyler you are strong but not strong enough" from there voice Tyler now knew that the blader was female and replied "You really think your better than me well we will see about that. Anyway you're just a girl HAHAHAHA."

The female blader yelling starting to cry "Don't ever say that you're stronger than me because I am a female because you have never lived my life, you never knew why I was taken to an orphanage and since I know why I have made it my strength and since you think you're better than me, you shall lose and that's a promise."

Tyler said "This is when I take you down. Dragoon, Tornado Fury."

The female said "Gold Dranzer, Fire Blazing twister."

When the dust cleared it was clear that the female had won but that was not the only thing revealed her hood had fallen off her rags and everyone looked and gasped in horror as the female looked exactly like Kai but with long hair tied up with purple on the tip of the hair and no blue markings.

The girl said "You're just lucky that I withdraw my bitbeast before it hit dragoon or it would have been demolished."

Tyler asked surprisingly "What do you mean I saw it hit dragoon."

The Girl said "Nope, it didn't hit dragoon at all."

Tyler yelled "You're lying"

They were interrupted.

Rhiannon, Lily, Josie and Cecilia came running up to the female and Rhiannon said "Kaeley are you alright. I think you have to tell the whole story we have told what you wanted us to." Kaeley said "I'm fine I will tell but not right now, I need rest."

Tyson offered "How about you and your friends stay and have something to eat until you feel better."

Kaeley said "Thanks you are very kind indeed."

Max asked Kai "Do you know who she is? She is young enough to be your daughter."

Kai looked at his wife Susan and she said "I only bore a son named Kyle who ran away 4 years ago to be with his aunty." Kai said "We will soon find out who she is."


	3. The Story of Kaeley

**Chapter Three: The Story of Kaeley**

After 16 hours of sleeping, Kaeley woke up at the crack of dawn. Everybody decided to stay a Tyson's Mansion as they all wanted to hear Kaeley's story to find out who she is and why she looks so much like Kai.

2 hours later everybody had woken up and Kaeley started to begin her story "16 years ago I was born but my grandfather never accepted me because I was a girl. To him a girl is weak and very emotional so he told my parents to put me in an orphanage as they always obeyed him never knowing what he might do to them if they disobeyed him so that's exactly what they did put me in an orphanage, the orphanage owner said I would never be adopt because of the way my hair looked, so from that moment on I was going to find out who my family was and runaway and search for them myself."

Tyler said "Wow what was so bad about the orphanage?"

Kaeley kept on going with her story ignoring Tyler's question "About three months before the place was burnt down Rhiannon, Lily, Josie and Cecilia had come into the orphanage as babies and Mrs. Falkens the orphanage owner told me that all of them were my responsibly but still was trying to find my file with all my information in it. In the end because all the years I was trying to find it was useless because I found my file but it had no information in it all it said was HAHA YOU THINK I WAS THAT STUPID… NOW YOU WILL NEVER FIND YOUR INFORMATION!"

"Anyway I now knew the information I needed was in the orphanage but I had to find out where. About a month before the orphanage was burnt down I received a letter from an anonymous person that contained a Beyblade. The letter said 'DEAR KAELEY, I AM THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU TO THE ORPHANAGE IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE THE DREADFUL PLACE WHERE YOU FEEL ALONE WELL THEN PROVE YOURSELF FOR ME BY USING THAT BEYBLADE, YOU WERE DESTINED TO HAVE IT…P.S THE REASON YOU WERE SENT TO SUCH A DREADFUL PLACE IS THAT I HAVE NO USE FOR WEAK LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU."

I did not like the Beyblade one bit at first it had a very dark force that wanted me to fall into its trap but I knew better."

Kaeley went for a drink and came back to tell her story. "At least I didn't feel forgotten by my family. One week before the orphanage was burnt down a computer guy came over to fix the computer, that was when I knew where all the information was stored, on the computer. On the night the orphanage was burnt down I was looking on the computer and saw one name then Mrs Falkens walked in and said 'I knew you were just as evil as your entire family I'm going to make sure you never find out where you want to go.'

I saw Mrs Falkens set alight the computer but when she tried to put it out the flames wouldn't go, so I grabbed Rhiannon, Lily, Josie and Cecilia and left the orphanage. I knew the damage I had caused. I did grab the dark Beyblade before I left as well as I felt like it would come in handy. I was blading kids in the street for $2 each for food I always won. About after a week of blading with the dark blade it saw my pure heart and turned into a Beyblade of pure gold and Gold Dranzer was born.

I'm going to cook everybody breakfast you have to find out by the information I told you to determine who I am."


	4. Decision Making

**Chapter Four: Decision Making**

While Kaeley was making breakfast Tyson said "Why does she always give us riddles to solve ourselves?"

Kai said "She is not giving us riddles she giving the information but she can't say it upfront so she gives the exact information where we can tell who she is."

Tyson replied sarcastically "Well who is she smarty?"

Kai answered "She's my sister."

Everyone stared looked at Kai then 2 minutes later Tyson replied "How do you know that?"

Kai said "It's easy to tell that Beyblade was once Dark Dranzer by the way she described it and my grandfather is her grandfather and that's the name she saw on the computer and she looks like me."

Tyson asked Kai "So what you are going to do about it?"

Kai replied "Well it looks like Susan and I don't have any choice but to take her home with us."

Something was tugging on Kai's shirt, he looked and it was Rhiannon, Rhiannon said "What's doing to happen to us, we can't live on the streets by ourselves we are too young."

Rei said "I've got an idea, how about we all take one each and look after them and Kai you look after one until the next reunion in 3 month and Daichi will take the last kid. Rhiannon do you like that idea."

Rhiannon said "I like the idea but will we see each other again?"

Rei said "Of course you will."

Rhiannon smiled and said "Who are we going with?"

Rei said "You and your friends talk about it and tell us?" Soon Rhiannon, Lily, Josie and Cecilia left the room.

Kaeley returned with breakfast 30 mins later and said

"Dig in everybody, but where are Rhiannon and the others?"

Ray said "They're talking."

Kaeley said "About what?"

Rei said "About who they are going to stay with."

Kaeley asked "What do you mean by who they are going to stay with?"

Rei said "Well you're going home with Kai and they are discussing who is going to stay with Tyson, who is going to stay with Max, who is going to stay with Daichi and who is going to stay with me. We don't you to live in the streets again you have suffered enough."

Kaeley smiled and said thanks to Rei.

Rhiannon, Lily, Josie and Cecilia soon returned and Rhiannon said "We have come to the decision that I am going home with Rei, Cecilia is going home with Max, Lily is staying here with Tyson and Josie is going to stay with Kai until the next reunion and then going with Daichi."

And everybody sat down and ate breakfast.


	5. Shopping

**Chapter Five: The Shopping Trip**

Hillary, Miriam, Mariah and Susan decided to take Kaeley, Rhiannon, Lily, Josie and Cecilia out on a shopping trip to get them some clothes for them to wear.

Just before they walked out the house Kai said "Kaeley wait I want you to have something of mine."

Kaeley turned around and said "Yeah what is it Kai?"

Kai said "Come up stairs with me."

Kaeley said "OK." and went upstairs to Kai's room that Tyson always reserved for him.

Kai opened up his suitcase and said here have this, it use to be mine.

I wore it when I was 15 years old I just carry it around for the memory of the days I was blading. It looks like it fits you anyway."

Kaeley said "Thanks for the shirt but why did you stop beyblading Kai?"

Kai said "that's a story for another day, you should go downstairs before they leave without you and they end up with horrible disgusting clothes for you to wear."

Kaeley said "HAHAHA See you when I get back and you're funny." Kaeley went back down stairs.

While the girls were at the shops they found clothes for Josie and Lily, they looked adorable in them.

Outside one of the shops they found a little boy crying he looked around the age of 10.

Miriam and Hillary looked at each other and said together "He looks like a mini Ozuma."

Of course Kaeley started running up to the boy and asked him what his problem was and he said cryingly "I lost my mummy and daddy."

Kaeley said "It's OK my friends and I can help you look for them."

The boy said thanks to Kaeley then a mad woman said "You homeless person get your hands off my little Ozzy."

Kaeley said "I was only trying to help and I'm not homeless."

The mad woman said "Well you look like it."

Miriam said sarcastically and a bit too loudly "And she looks so much like Kelly."

The mad woman turned around at what she had heard and yelled "Oh it was you Miriam, you big fat snob, has your husband told to help the homeless by buying them clothes."

Miriam said "OK Kelly if you're here where is Ozuma?"

Kelly replied "In some shop, he said he immediately had to come here for some reason.

We arrived on the early this morning he wouldn't tell me why we had to leave but Joseph is with him."

Miriam said "Why did Joseph have to come?"

Kelly said "Well duh, he wanted to see his sister."

Kaeley yelled "Hey who is going to give me $100."

Susan yelled back "What did you find?"

Kaeley replied yelling "A red skirt I found. It will go with the top Kai gave me."

Susan yelled back "Kai gave you a top."

Kaeley yelled "Yeah. It will suit well with this red skirt I found."

Susan said "OK I'll come and pay for it."

Ozuma came running with Joseph behind him and said "Kelly what has happened why were you yelling?"

Kelly said "Well that homeless was touching Ozzy."

Pointing at Kaeley, who suddenly turned around and said "For the last time I'm not homeless and I wouldn't have touched him if you were watching him."

Ozzy said "Daddy, I wasn't looking where I was going and lost mummy, but the girl was nice to me she was going to help me find you and mummy."

Susan came out of the shop and Kaeley said "hey guys now let's look for something for Cecilia and Rhiannon now. Does anybody know a good girl clothes shop."

Then suddenly out of the blue Maxine came running "Mum do you really think you could go shopping without me."

Kaeley called out "Maxine we are not looking for stuff for you."

Maxine said "Well I love shopping and I want to shop I need some new clothes, Kaeley."

Kaeley said "No you don't need new clothes Maxine you look fine to me."

Ozuma and Joseph turned around as before they did not know Miriam was there as they were arguing over Ozzy.

Ozuma smiled and said "How are things for you Miriam, Nice to see you again."

Miriam said "It's nice to see you to, I'm great thankyou and I've missed you, Joseph and Dunga so tell Dunga when you get back I said hello."

Ozuma said "I will."

Miriam said "Joseph, how are you? I've missed you so much."

Joseph said "I've missed you to you are the most important person in my life. Next week mum has arranged me for me to marry Renee. I'm so glad you escaped from that tradition because if you stayed you would have married Derek."

Miriam asked Ozuma "Why are you here?"

Ozuma said "Well I have to talk with Kaeley privately so you get the rest of the clothes while I talk."

Kelly responded yelling frantically "What we came all the way here so you could talk to a HOMELESS!"

Kaeley replied shouting even louder and madder "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A HOMELESS!" then quietly spoke to herself with out anybody hearing her "I just need Clothes"

Miriam said "It was something about what the fortune teller said isn't it."

Ozuma said "yep it sure is."

Miriam said "Come on lets get the rest of the clothes."

Ozuma said "Kaeley the fortune teller of my land has sent me to tell you this over the next three months you will have created a bond with a new bunch of people other than the ones that you have risked your life to save, but one of these new friends will betray you and will try to destroy you. This person will be put under pressure and join a team that is after you. I do not know who this person is but you might have to risk your actual life to save the world."

Kaeley said "what do you mean by might?"

Ozuma replied "Your connection with Gold Dranzer is the best connection between bitbeast and blader but if you make it stronger and better than it is now you won't have to."

Kaeley said "Thanks Ozuma for telling me." Everybody came back just in time and we left the shopping centre back for Tyson's place.


	6. School

**Chapter Six: School**

After Kaeley got dressed she came downstairs and everybody was ready to leave three limos was parked out the front.

Kaeley said "Oh my Gosh, we're leaving now in BIG LONG CARS! This is really WICKED!"

Rhiannon, Josie and Cecilia started jumping in the limos every excitedly. Once everybody got settled and said their goodbyes Ray, Max and Kai left Tyson's mansion set to their mansions.

Kai said "It's going to take 30mins to get to my place."

Kaeley asked "How long is 30mins?" Susan and Kai looked at each other and said together "We are going to enrol you into school."

Kaeley asked "What's a school?"

Kai replied "A place where you learn about things." Susan said "By the way this type of Big Long Car is called a Limousine or Limo for short."

Kaeley said "Oh" and blushed.

Kaeley said "Oh by the way I don't want to wear those things all school kids wear."

Susan said smiling "Oh you won't only the smart kids do at the school that you're going to."

Kaeley sighed "Good."

When they got to Kai's mansion "WOW Kai your house is bigger than Tyson's!"

Susan whispered in Kaeley's ear "It's called a mansion Kaeley."

They entered the mansion and Kaeley asked "Where do Josie and I sleep?"

Susan said "the second door on the left on this level."

Kaeley went to the room to put the stuff away then Susan looked down and saw Josie still next to her and said "I thought you would of gone with Kaeley and jump on the bed."

Josie said while staring at the floor "I think she needs time alone though"

Susan asked "Why?"

Josie replied "Because this is all new to her, I mean she's never really had a family, her whole childhood was robbed from her, give her sometime to adjust cause at the moment she can't really consider you as a family, the time will come."

Susan asked "Haven't you had really a family either?"

Josie replied "To me Rhiannon, Lily and Cecilia are my sisters."

Susan cut Josie off and said "And let me guess you consider Kaeley as a mother figure."

Josie nodded and said "To me that's a family, when she was first assigned to look after us she considered her as a babysitter, then later on she got attached to us then she considered us friends, but I reckon if we had a few more months with her she would of considered us as family."

Susan said "Ohh I see."

Then Kaeley walked out to the lobby "Where's the kitchen I'm hungry."

Susan said "Come follow me, I'll show you the way, Josie you want something to eat too?"

Josie said "Sure I'm starving too" and put a faint smile on her face.

After they finished eating Kai walked through the door, Susan said "So how did it go?"

Kai said with a smile on his face "Mrs Willamena will happily have Kaeley at the school and that she can start on Monday."

Kaeley asked "What's going to happen to Josie?" Susan replied "well I will have to look after during the day."

Josie said "It's Ok I'll be fine."

Kaeley said "OK if it's fine with you."

**Monday**

"Kaeley we have to go now." Susan yelled.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming." Kaeley yelled back.

When they got into the limo Susan said "When we get there we have to see Mrs Willamena, Oh by the way she's the principal which is the head of the school so show her great respect and to your teachers as well they are the ones who will be teaching you, do you understand."

Kaeley replied "Yes I understand very well Susan." Then they arrived at the school.

When they arrived at the principal's office Mrs Willamena said "Please take a seat."

After they sat down Mrs Willamena starting speaking again "Hello Susan, and this must be Kaeley."

Susan replied "Yep, that's her I think she's a bit shy."

Mrs Willamena said "Don't worry students here are very kind, Well Susan, Kai said Kaeley hasn't had an education."

Susan said "No, that's why we are sending her here."

Mrs Willamena said "Well I don't want to be unfair on her so I'll put her in Yr 10 with the rest of her age group but if she isn't coping I'll send her to Yr 8, is that a fair deal."

Susan said "Fine with me, Kaeley is that fine."

Kaeley said shyly "Sure, It sounds fair enough."

Outside the principal's door somebody spoke "Bloody Bitch, she finally got bubblegum in my hair."

Then another voice with an Italian accent spoke "Well Dianna it's better than last Monday, remember Bianca got coke all over you, and face it she's getting better with her aiming skills."

Then another voice spoke "Well Isabella why don't you go to be on her team." Isabella spoke "I absolutely hate Bianca's guts, I was just saying."

Mrs Willamena opened the door and shouted "Dianna, Isabella, Kelsey and Rebecca come into my office NOW!"

Dianna asked "What did we do this time."

Mrs Willamena replied " It's not you have done, It's what you are going to do."

Rebecca whispered in Dianna's ear "Oh man she knows about our next plan."

Isabella whispered "Maybe we have to do community service."

Dianna whispers back "We had no plan and how can we get community service when we done nothing and that's why Isabella you were stuck with us."

Kelsey whispered back "That's why they people call you the dumb Italian blonde. And everyone knows your real name is Isabellia and not Isabella maybe we should call you Isabel to make it that just shorter."

Isabella shouted "That offends me and you know that's not true."

Mrs Willamena said "Is there a problem, girls."

They all replied at the same time "No Mrs Willamena." And they entered Mrs Willamena's office.

Mrs Willamena said "Girls, meet our new student Kaeley."

Isabella said "Oh My God, Susan you made Kyle into a girl." Everyone was last hysterically even Kaeley.

Kelsey said hitting Isabella on the back of the head "You dumb Italian blonde, that's not Kyle at all."

Isabella asked "OUCH! And why not?"

Kelsey replied "Because Kyle would have smacked you in the face."

Isabella replied "Want to make a bet on that?"

Kelsey replied "Sure $10 and add another $10 on that being not Kyle."

Isabella quickly replied before thinking "DEAL" then Isabella asked "Kyle would you hit a girl?"

Kaeley replied "Give $20 to your friend, because I'm not Kyle." Isabella replies "God damn it she got $50 off me just yesterday."

Kelsey replied "Well that's what you deserve when you're a dumb Italian blonde, Isabellia."

Isabella replied "My name is not Isabellia, and where in the world did you hear that from?"

Kelsey replied smiling evilly "Ethan told me."

Isabella replied "My brother told you. Everything he says is always a lie."

Mrs Willamena interrupted "girls now that's enough, now this is Kaeley, let's put it this way Kaeley is Kyle's aunt."

Dianna replied "I thought Kyle had only one aunt?"

Susan replied "We did to until about a week ago."

Dianna asked "So Kyle's not coming back?"

Susan answered "Afraid not unless some miracle to happen."

Dianna replied "Ohh, OK then."

Mrs Willamena said "OK I think we are getting a bit off track and there is 5 minutes until the bell goes so Kaeley you will stay around Dianna for about a week to get yourself around and then I will have a timetable set for you, Is that OK with you?"

Kaeley replied with a smile "sure thing."

Mrs Willamena said "Good, now you can all run off." And they exited Mrs Willamena's office.

When Dianna, Isabella, Kelsey, Rebecca and Kaeley walked out of the office they only took three steps when they heard a voice go "Hi Dianna, how do you like the gum in your hair, personally I think it suits you. WOW, is that a new member of Dorksville, it looks so much like Kyle though but Kyle was never dumb like you."

They all turned around to see a girl in the school uniform and Dianna said "Bianca can you ever just shut up, because you're not better than everybody else."

Bianca replied "Well I'm better than you, and I think I am and nobody will ever be better than me." And laughed evilly

Dianna replied "Well that sounds like a challenge to me what do you reckon?"

Bianca replied "You have been going downhill and you're going to continue going downhill and nobody can stop me."

Kaeley stepped in and said "I reckon I could."

Bianca replied "Oh really, I reckon you can't because if you have heard your new friends talking for the last month even payback I have put on them I have got right on target, so what makes you any different."

Kaeley responded "I have had a lot of experience with punks like you."

Bianca replied "For being Kyle's sister I would of thought you would of joined my side, Oh well this is going to be fun." Everyone started laughing.

Bianca asked "What are you laughing about?"

Kaeley responded "You're funny that's all."

Bianca replied "Whatever"

Susan and Josie walked out. Josie said "See ya Kaeley."

Kaeley replied "See ya Jose, be good for Susan?"

Josie replied "OK, I will."

Bianca replied "Why do you call your mum by her first name?"

Kaeley responded "It's just easier, I guess." And they all turned around and left.

Dianna said "The only time you will see her is at Lunchtime and Recess in the cafeteria or like now near the principal's office because they are both in the middle of the school and it will get worst next time you see her because all her friends will be around."

Kaeley swiftly moved and gum got in Isabella's hair this time. Isabella yelled "Bloody Twit, she got gum in my hair now."

Kaeley responded "She was aiming for me, I was behind you."

Everybody said at the same time "Wow, she would really be pissed off she missed and she has been getting better at aiming."

Isabella then said "How did you know that you had to move."

Kaeley replied "I heard her turn around."

Dianna said "You maybe can be better than her."

Out of the blue Isabella said "You are going to hate sport this term."

Kelsey replies "Why in the hell did you change the subject?"

Isabella replied "because Dianna and I have sports first."

Kaeley asked "What's so bad about sport."

Isabella replied "Well nobody can do gymnastics and the teacher gets really angry and everybody fails because nobody can do gymnastics."

Kaeley responded "I can do gymnastics, I can do a lot of things, and gymnastics is the way I train." The bell rang so everybody went to class.

Dianna said "OK, the sports teachers name is Mr Donaldson and he likes to be called Sir Donaldson. He's trying to convince Mrs Willamena to let a sport called Beyblading into the school but she says it's not a real sport, so that's why it's rumoured that's why he is always grumpy."

They walk into class 1 minute late and Mr Donaldson yells "Dianna you're late again, what's your pathetic excuse this time?"

Dianna replied "Sir Donaldson I was showing the new student Kaeley to her locker."

Mr Donaldson was staring at Kaeley for a while before he started running over and asked "Is it really you?"

Kaeley responded "Umm, Yeah does it look like it."

Mr Donaldson then replied "Wow, you can only have the authority to call me Mr Donaldson, that's only because you are so cool."

Kaeley asked "What's so cool about me?"

Mr Donaldson replied "Everything."

Everybody stared staring then Mr Donaldson realised and shouted "Chop, Chop we are here to do sport."

One girl in the class replied "Why can't we just relax one lesson and all fail that's what we do every week anyway, Fail."

Mr Donaldson yelled louder "NO YOU HAVE TO TRY! OK TODAY WE ARE DOING FLOOR GYMNASTICS, BY THE END OF THE LESSON YOU SHOULD ALL EACH HAVE A ROUNTINE NOW CHOP, CHOP!" So Dianna, Isabella and Kaeley went off. (Kelsey and Rebecca have got different classes)

Dianna said to Kaeley "So what type of gymnastics can you do."

Kaeley replied "Front flips, back flips, cartwheels and handstands."

Isabella replied "WOW, I can't even do cartwheels."

Dianna replied "Yeah all you do is skipping."

Kaeley replied "So Dianna what do you do?"

Dianna replied "Cartwheels, well it's good enough to get a D at least, my dad goes hell psycho if I fail sport because to him that is the easiest subject."

Mr Donaldson came over and yelled "GIRLS STOP CHATTING AND GET TO WORK, YOU DON"T WANT TO MAKE IT ON THE SPOT NOW."

Isabella smartly replied "Maybe we do want to make it on the spot."

Mr Donaldson shouted "ANOTHER DETENTION FOR YOU MISSY, ANYONE ELSE WANT TO QUESTION ME."

Everybody replied "No, Sir Donaldson."

Mr Donaldson replied "GOOD, NOW THAT YOU SAID THAT EVERYBODY WILL HAVE TO MAKE IT ON THE SPOT AND SINCE YOU MADE THE SMART COMMENT ISABELLA YOU HAVE TO GO FIRST."

Isabella did her skips as usual and Mr Donaldson yelled "ANOTHER F FOR YOU, NOW DIANNA YOUR TURN"

Dianna replied sighing "Yes Sir Donaldson." And did her normal routine of cartwheels.

After the routine Mr Donaldson yelled "ANOTHER CARTWHEEL ACT DIANNA THAT'S A D AND I KNOW YOUR FATHER WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG LADY."

After all the other kids in the class Mr Donaldson told Kaeley that it was her turn to perform. Kaeley did a front flip then a back flip then a cartwheel then another front flip.

Mr Donaldson said with pleasure "Out of all the years I've been teaching that was the best performance A+."

Kaeley thought to herself '_This better not keep going on or I won't be able to handle sport.'_

The bell rang and Dianna goes "Well we have Maths now, Isabella is in the dumb class but Kelsey and Rebecca are in our class, Kelsey copies off Rebecca though."

They got going Maths Class and caught up with Rebecca and Kelsey halfway and Dianna asked "So, What delicious meal did you two cook."

Kelsey replied sarcastically "Awww, didn't we tell you we got banned from cooking this week."

Rebecca continuing on Kelsey's sentence "That's too bad cause we would of made chocolate chip muffins too" letting out a sigh.

Dianna yelled "WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T WARN ME." And Kaeley's sweat dropped.

Kelsey said "Well we better be getting to class before Mrs Robinson spits the dummy again on our lateness."

The girls went running to Maths class so they didn't get the yelling of a lifetime. But they arrived in the door just as the bell went.

"So girls do you know what happens to people that get to class just as the bell goes." Said Mrs Robinson said softly

"No Mrs Robinson." Chanted Dianna, Kelsey and Rebecca with their heads bowed down.

"Well let me tell you what happens to people like you." Mrs Robinson said softly again then took a breath then suddenly yelled "A LUNCHTIME DETENTION." Then Mrs Robinson looked up and said softly again "WOW, if my eyes don't deceive me we have a new student please tell us your name young missy."

Kaeley stood still and said "The name is Kaeley."

Mrs Robison said staring at Kaeley "Kaeley who?"

Kaeley said "Kaeley Hiwatari"

Mrs Robinson said slyly "Ahhh so you decided to come back a girl this time."

Kaeley laughed hysterically then said "Hell no woman, I know who you're thinking of but your way off line."

Then Kaeley heard a whisper from one of the guys in the class saying "He was always different but I didn't know he was this different."

Kaeley lost patience and yelled to the class "OK, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS I'M MAKING MYSELF CLEAR I'M NO TRANSEXUAL THAT GOT A SEX CHANGE, I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS THAT ACT FEMININE EITHER SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND LET MRS ROBINSON TEACH MATHS."

Mrs Robinson stared blankly then said "Right girls go have a seat, and I will make an exception for today of your lunchtime detention."

Together they chanted "Thank-you Mrs Robinson." then went to sit down at their desks.

During maths class Dianna was showing Kaeley how to do the algebra equations Mrs Robinson was putting on the board.

Dianna said "Wow, you're picking this up quickly."

Kaeley replied "Usually I only have to be taught once and I know how to do things for good."

Dianna sighed and said "I wish I had a memory like that."

Kaeley replied "I should be able to do the rest of the questions myself thank-you for helping me."

Dianna smiled and said "No Probs."

Then Kaeley randomly said "Oh, by the way I don't like homosexuals either."

Dianna's sweat dropped as she was taken by surprised and said "Oh, don't mind me I'm already going out with someone."

Kaeley said "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about them." Tilting her head to the guy that was whispering before and the guy next to him.

Dianna said "Well they do seem to laugh a lot together."

Kaeley hit Dianna across the head and said "They are holding hands under the table."

Dianna said rubbing her head "Now I see, they should get an after school life it's friggin' maths class not hold hands class."

Kaeley said "Sorry for that distraction we better finish the work off."

Dianna replied "good decision, just promise me you won't beat them up."

Kaeley said "I only said I don't like them I never said I beat homosexuals up."

Dianna replied "They don't deserve a beating up anyway they are to worthless."

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and were dismissed from class. Kaeley, Dianna, Kelsey and Rebecca met up with Isabella at their locker.

Kelsey said to Isabella "So how was maths class Isabellia hard."

Isabella said "Nope easy and stop calling me Isabellia, When I find Ethan he will regret spreading false rumours about me."

The group of girls walking into the cafeteria and out of the blue two girls out of nowhere did a front flip in the air and grabbed hold of Kaeley. Walking towards Kaeley was Bianca.

Bianca said laughing "How are you going to get out of this one?"

Kaeley replied smiling "Like this." And pulled her two arms together and Bianca's friends head butted each other and fell to the ground.

Bianca said to Kaeley "You're the biggest bitch I know."

Kaeley Smartly replied "I know you are but what am I." then stuck her tongue at Bianca.

Then out of nowhere a male voice came "Hey, girls stopping fighting will ya."

Dianna said "Hey Isaac what are you doing here, I thought you left school last year."

Isaac replied "Ohh, they needed some help today so they called me and I said sure I'll help."

Isabella said "You should call more mum is worried about you."

Isaac replied "Sure, I'll try to call more I've just been so busy lately."

Another male voice said behind the group "Hey Isaac and Isabellia."

Isaac replied "Why do you kept calling sis with that fake name Ethan it's not funny at all wait till I tell mum this."

Ethan said begging "Please don't tell mum, she'll ground me for a month and give me a very hard spanking."

Isaac replied "I know for sure that mum believes you over Isabella but she believes me over you any day, I am still thinking what to do to you or maybe Isabella do you have a suggestion." Turning to Isabella

Isabella smiled, nodded and said "we call him Ethany."

Isaac smiled and said "that's a great idea, don't you think so Ethany."

Ethan said sarcastically "Oh, I think it's great."

Isaac replied "Don't we all. Anyway I have to go and see Mrs. Willamena now girls take care." And Isaac walked off.

Ethan turned to the happy Isabella and said angrily "After this turns over your dead meat you hear me." Then he walked away from the group of girls.

"well there is no more interruptions now is there" Bianca said happily "Which means we can finish this off."

Kaeley replied calmly, looking blankly at the wall "We better not." Then looked at Bianca "I'm a nice girl just don't get on my bad side." Then walked off and said "This comes as a warning by the way." Then the bell went.

Bianca whispered under her breath "Lucky Bitch." Then walked to her friends and yelled "GET UP SAMANTHA AND HILARY THE BELL WENT." Her friends got up and they walked away.

Dianna ran after Kaeley and said "we have English then Art. OK."

Kaeley said grimly "Sure whatever."

Dianna replied "hey whats wrong."

Kaeley replied "I'm not sure, but it's not good."

Dianna turned to Isabella and said "So why is your brother here."

Isabella said "Well he is an Investigator so Mrs. Willamena must want him to investigate something."

Dianna turned around and asked "Investigate what?"

Isabella replied "God Knows."

Kaeley replied "Mr Donaldson and his beyblade obsession to be in the school most probably."

Dianna asked "Why that?"

Kaeley answered "If you think about it he will try to get a group of people together to make a group to start it up here."

Dianna asked "How did you think about that all yourself?"

Kaeley replied "Easy it looks like I'm the first on his list."

Dianna asked "Anyway how does he know you anyway."

Kaeley replied "that's a long story."

Kelsey butted in and said "Like it's the same story on why you are the first on his list."

**At the Mansion**

Josie came running really fast yelling "SUSAN, KAELEY'S BEYBLADE IS ACTING FUNNY."

Susan replied "How, funny."

Josie replied "THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH KAELEY, AND IT FEELS IT."

Susan asked surprised "But how do you know this?"

Josie replied catching her breath "Once Kaeley was beaten up by a bunch of boys and I was watching her beyblade and it was doing the same thing but this time I don't think she is getting hurt but something else wrong."

Susan replied upsettingly "Well, we can't do anything until we get a phone call from the school understand."

Josie crying replied "WHY?"

Susan replied "The school will think something is really wrong if we turn up at the school before we get the phone call saying something is wrong."

**At the School**

Dianna called to Isabella "QUICK GET MRS. WILLAMENA, SHE JUST FAINTED."

Isabella asked "Is she going to be fine?"

Dianna replied "NOT IF YOU DON'T GET MRS. WILLAMENA." Then Isabella headed off to get Mrs. Willamena. Then said "Kelsey, Rebecca go to class tell Mrs. Fiffle we will be late."

Kelsey replied "Sure, come on Rebecca." And they went to English class.

**In Mrs. Willamena's Office**

Isabella screaming her lungs off yelled "MRS WILLAMENA, QUICK COME KAELEY JUST COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR."

Mrs. Willamena shocked "Isaac go with her, I'll call Susan."

Then Isaac and Isabella ran out of the office as quick as they could."

**In the School Corridor**

Dianna put her hand to Kaeley's head and said under her breath "Goddamn your head is way to hot." Shaking her hand to make it cool down.

Then 5 seconds later Isabella came running with Isaac. Then Isaac asked Dianna "How is she?"

Dianna replied "Very hot, almost burnt my hand."

Isaac replied "must be coming up with a bad fever, I'll page Mrs. Willamena that we are going to the nurse's office."

**Nurse's Office**

The Nurse said "How can I help you?"

Dianna replied "She just fainted it looks like she's coming up with a fever."

The Nurse said "Oh dear, put her up on the bed." Then she got a piece of cloth put cold water on it and put it on Kaeley's head.

Isaac said to Isabella "You better go to class now, thanks Isabella you have been a great help." Then she sat on the chair in the corner.

Isabella replied "Ok Isaac." Then she ran off to her English class and all she could think about was '_Hope Kaeley gets better soon.' _

Dianna said to the Nurse "Mrs. Willamena is calling up Susan to pick her up."

The Nurse replied "I'll call your class teacher that you might not make it to your class, so who's your teacher?"

Dianna replied "Mrs. Fiffle."

The Nurse replied "Thank-you, if I am right Susan is most probably going to take you with you."

Dianna surprising replied "Why?"

The Nurse replied "Because that's Susan, she is always kind-hearted."

Isaac stood up and walked up to Dianna and put his hand on shoulder for comfort then said "Don't Worry Dianna, I'm positive she will get better something tells me she has been in even more worse situations before."

Dianna stood up and asked "But how do you know?"

Isaac replied "Because she has been living with Susan and Kai for less than a week so it just took a bit of time to come out that's all."

Dianna asked "We know that Mr. Donaldson wants Kaeley for something and we want to know what?"

Isaac replied "That's for her to tell you, because if I'm right by my investigation this morning she is not going to agree to it, she seemed embarrassed by getting all the attention this morning."

Dianna replied "She was, it is like she hates the attention but she has a passion for something that we don't know about that she is keeping to herself."

Isaac replied "Everybody has a passion for something, so I'm sure she is keeping it hidden."

The door opened and Susan walked in with Josie gripping on her hand very tightly. Susan asked "How is she?"

The Nurse replied "It's a pretty bad fever."

Susan replied "It is a pretty sad first day for her getting a fever and going home."

The Nurse replied "Hope she gets better soon."

Susan replied "Thank-you for looking after her, it must've hit her pretty hard or she wasn't complaining about it this morning."

Josie butted in and said "It hit her hard."

The Nurse surprised replied "How do you know little missy?"

Josie replied hiding behind Susan terrified "She tells m…e every…thing."

Susan replied "She is a little bit nervous, well we better get going, and Dianna you want to come I'll call your mum?"

The Nurse whispered to Dianna "I told you."

Dianna answered "Ummm. Sure."

Susan walked up to the bed and picked up Kaeley, then said "I should have called Kai, she's a bit heavy."

Susan and Dianna walked up to the limo and put Kaeley on the every far backseat, Susan said to Dianna and Josie "Dianna you sit in the front seat and Josie you keep a watch over Kaeley."

Dianna asked "Where will you be sitting?"

Susan replied "I'm driving. You must think that Kai and I hire somebody to drive, well we feel safer with us driving."

Dianna said "Ok then." Then went to sit at the front seat where she became quiet until they got to the mansion.

Josie asked "Do you want me to call the doctor to come around Susan?"

Susan replied smiling "Thank-you Josie the number is on the side of the fridge."

Dianna said "The family doctor comes to your house, I wish I got that kind of luxury."

Susan smartly replied "Well, I do have to pay all the cleaners who clean this place up, and pay the doctor extra to get here, luxury does have its down side you know."

Dianna replied "I guess your right."

Dianna helped Susan to get Kaeley inside to her bedroom. Josie knocked on the door, and then entered and said "Doctor Green said he will be here in twenty minutes or so."

Susan replied "Thank-you for letting me know, can you go to the bathroom and get a hand towel and wet it with cold water for me?"

Josie replied "Sure." And then she left the room. Five minutes later Josie returned and gave the cold, wet hand towel to Susan, who put the hand towel on Kaeley's head. Fifteen minutes later Doctor Green arrived.

Doctor Green checked Kaeley's temperature then said "It's pretty bad it's at 38.3 degrees Celsius (101 degrees Fahrenheit), she will have to stay home for about a week I reckon, bed rest until Friday and go back to school on Monday."

Susan asked "Thank-you Doctor Green, How much do I owe you?"

Doctor Green replied "$150 this time."

Susan took out her purse from her handbag and got $150 out and handed it to Doctor Green. When Doctor Green left the room he left the door ajar, Josie rushed to close the door but it was too late Gold Dranzer entered the room just missing Dianna's head, causing her to scream and falling to the ground, then Gold Dranzer did circles around Kaeley's stomach like a dog when trying to feel comfortable when trying to go to sleep, then just stopped spinning.

Susan helped Dianna off the floor and said "Kaeley will explain her story to you when she is ready, you should have seen her reaction when I told her beyblading wasn't accepted at your school, well I better call your mum." Then Susan took Dianna to the lounge room.

**Flashback**

Susan said "Are you set for bed and all ready for school tomorrow?"

Kaeley replied "Yeah, I'm all set I can't wait."

Susan replied "Good, Oh yeah I forgot to mention something."

Kaeley asked frowning as she felt it was bad news "And what did you forget?"

Susan replied smiling "You can't beyblade at school, see if we did tell you, you would want to go so now it's too late to back out."

Kaeley now angry started to yell "WHAT THE… YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, WHAT AM I SPOSE TO DO TO PAST TIME, AND WHY DOES THAT SMILE HAVE TO BE SO EVIL."

Susan replied "I'm sure you will find some way and you will find new friends."

Kaeley whispered to herself "Now I can wait."

**End of Flashback**

Susan got back from the phone and said "Your mum said I can drop you off at home at four and if you want you can sleep on Saturday. To past time you can play the PS2 I can set it up for you."

Dianna replied "Yeah, sure I'll stay on Saturday night. I'm OK about the PS2 I'll just get to know about Josie."

Susan replied "OK that is a great idea, I'll get some juice and cookies."

Dianna replied "Thank-you." Dianna got to know very much about Josie, and at four she was back at home.


	7. Kyle

**Chapter 7: Kyle**

It had been a week since Kaeley's fever had dropped down, Kaeley afterwards decided to tell her school friends about Gold Dranzer and they promised not to tell a soul.

Everyday while Kaeley had the fever Dianna came around after school to help Kaeley with her schoolwork. Since Kaeley's memory holds information so well Mrs Willamena decided that Kaeley could stay in the tenth grade.

It has been two weeks until the reunion of the Bladebreakers. Today was Saturday so Kaeley's school friends were having a slumber party. The girls were laughing hysterically until they were interrupted by someone yelling "Susan, Susan when will you ever use butlers, I come here expecting a butler giving me respect at the door instead I get you staring at me with your mouth open."

Susan replied, "Sorry sis, I didn't mean to. It's just…"

Susan was interrupted by her sis saying "DON'T CALL ME SIS, IT IS MARTHA TO YOU. SINCE YOU HAVE INSULTED. ME HANG MY COAT UP."

The girls wanting to see what the commotion was about and they peeked their heads outside the door. Josie was just coming out of the bathroom and decided to run up to Susan, when Kaeley stopped her and pulled her inside her room. Josie decided to jump on Kaeley's bed.

Susan said "So Martha, what brings you here?"

Martha replied "Can't I visit my sister," then in a whisper so that only she could hear, "and the bloody bastard," then went back to normal volume, "without her getting suspicious of me."

Kaeley started thinking _'If she is here that must mean…'_

Kelsey interrupted Kaeley's thoughts and whispered "Kyle's here"

Kai coming out of the hallway walked pass the girls and said "That witch is here, whatever you do don't come out of that room."

Martha yelled out to Kai "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

Kai replied "NOBODY."

Kyle walked through the door and stood firmly next to Martha. Kai led Susan, Martha and Kyle to the living room and shut the doors. Martha paying close attention to Susan said, "You are absolutely right I wouldn't come here without a request."

Susan asked, "So what is this request of yours, Martha?"

Martha answered, "Kyle and I have been negotiating that I adopt him as he has no wish to stay here no more. I need you to sign papers first of course, you have 3 weeks to decide."

Kai turned to stare through the French doors of the living room to see the girls listening in to the conversion, the girls quickly turned and ran. Kyle turned to his father to see his reaction and saw the purple tip on Kaeley's here. Kyle turned to Martha and said, "There is somebody here, I'm going after them." Kyle left the room.

Kaeley shoved the girls in the room and went to the closet, put on the hooded rags that she wore to the World Singles Tournament and headed back out the door, Gold Dranzer came from underneath the bed and followed her.

Kaeley was planning to exit a window from the library, as the library is a maze, so she could lose Kyle easily. The library is on the third floor. Kaeley told Gold Dranzer to go ahead and open a window in the library.

Gold Dranzer sped up and passed Kaeley. Gold Dranzer started to jump up the stairs.

Kaeley looked back to see how far Kyle was behind her. Kyle was only halfway up the hallway. Kaeley started climbing up the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the room the girls were talking, Dianna said to Kelsey "Do you think you should have told her?"

Kelsey replied "No Way! She'll find out later."

Kaeley was now on the second floor about to climb up the third floor. Kai's mansion is five stories high, while Tyson's mansion is only three stories high. Kaeley and Kyle were going about the same speed as Kyle was again in the middle of the hallway.

The library's doorway is the second door on the left. Kaeley entered it and ran through the maze of bookshelves to the third window on the right, which was the window that Gold Dranzer opened. Kaeley jumped out of the window.

Kyle got lost and eventually found the window open so he decided to head back to the living room.

Kaeley was running in the dark and couldn't see where she was going and bumped into somebody then caught. Kaeley yelled, "LET ME GO!"

The voice replied, "Why are you running away?"

**Meanwhile Inside…**

Martha said, "You should call the police."

Susan replied "No and that's final, stop pestering me how to run my life."

**Back Outside…**

Kaeley said calmly, "You found out he was here didn't you, Bianca."

Bianca replied calmly, "Yep, I only live three doors down and before you ask no I won't let you go. I'm guessing he hasn't seen you yet?"

Kaeley replied calmly, "Nope, Kyle hasn't seen me."

Bianca asked more calmly than usual, "By any chance are you having a sleepover?"

Kaeley replied, "Yeah why."

Bianca replied, "It's nothing except all your little pathetic friends are here."

Kaeley said raising her voice a little, "Hey, there not pathetic at all."

Bianca said, "You're the least worst from the lot. Well let's go to the door."

Bianca pulled Kaeley to the door and pressed the doorbell. For some strange reason Martha was the one who answered the door. Martha said, "Hey Bianca, where's Kelsey and it seemed you caught our trespasser." Kaeley just stared at Bianca stunned, as she must have been friends with Kelsey.

Bianca replied, "Oh, Kelsey is inside and this is no trespasser." Now Kaeley had a look on her face that said 'If I could I would kill you.'

Martha replied, "I didn't see Kelsey come in."

Bianca replied, "Of course you didn't, and Kelsey was here way before you were."

Martha asked, "So why is Kelsey here?"

Bianca answered "Because Kelsey and I aren't friend no more and your trespasser livers here."

Martha replied, "For how long?"

Kaeley answered this time, "2 weeks, miss."

Martha replied, "Both come in, and you little trespasser go and get better attire on."

Kaeley went to her bedroom and took the rags off her. Kaeley said to the girls, "It's alright to come out now." Kaeley let her hair down from her ponytail.

All the girls went to the living room and sat down, everybody was there except Susan. Martha said, "Welcome Kelsey, now all of you introduce yourselves properly by name, middle name, surname, age and relation to the family. If you have no middle name just say name, none et ceria."

Kaeley stood up and said shyly, "My name is Kaeley Anne Marie Hiwatari, I'm 15 and I'm Kai's sister." Then sat back down.

Dianna stood up and said, "I'm Dianna Lee Woods, I'm 15 and I'm Kaeley friend." Then sat back down.

Isabella stood up and said, "I'm Isabella none Dixon, I am 14 turning 15 in December and I'm Kaeley's friend." Then sat back down.

Rebecca stood up and said, "I'm Rebecca Beatrice Desmond, I am 15 and I am Kaeley's friend also." Then sat back down. (A/N the month is July, Dianna's birthday is in February, Rebecca's Birthday is in May, Kaeley's birthday is in June and Kelsey's birthday is in September.)

Josie stood up and said, "All I know is that my name is Josie, I am 6 years old and Kaeley looked after me for 5 years."

Susan entered the door and said to Martha, "I've decided to reach my decision now, Martha."

Martha replied, "Yes sister."

Susan replied, "The answer is no, and he is staying here from now on."

Martha asked, "But why my sister?"

Susan replied, "One he has to learn to get along with his father, two he would only do such a thing to piss of his father, three he has friends here who miss him and four I haven't heard him say I want to stay with Martha."

Everybody turned to Kyle who said, "Martha you know she is right about every point, did you know that some part of me wanted to stay here and my mother's choice is also my mother's choice." Kyle stood up, walked up to the adoption papers sitting on the table, and tore them up.

Martha said, "Fine let it be, I will leave tomorrow."

Martha left the next day. After Kyle ripped up the adoption papers, he went to bed. Kyle went on the uniform side of the school, which Bianca seemed happy about.

**A/N: Anne is my middle name and Marie is my best friend's middle name and it also rolled of the tongue lol. Please Review**


	8. The Dark Side

**Chapter Eight: The Dark Side**

In a dark room a guy who had brown hair, dark brown eyes that looked like the colour black, has a small plait to hold down his kind have long hair, canine teeth and wears a light blue t-shirt and black jeans which both are baggy. The guy walked up to someone sitting in a chair and said, "You asked for me Mendu."

Mendu had Black long thin stringy hair, grey eyes that scared you to death if you stared into them (metaphorically speaking), long thin fingers with long nails painted red, black high heels, a black skirt that came down to her knees and a white long sleeved shirt that was half done up to reveal her cleavage.

Mendu replied, "Yes Lacklan, I have enrolled you into a school."

Lacklan was surprised but also angry that he showed his canine teeth yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, ISN'T THE TUTOR ENOUGH?"

Mendu replied, "Yes the tutor was enough, I fired him, I just want you to get close to the new target."

Lacklan asked, "What target? You haven't told me about any target."

Mendu answered, "The new singles beyblade world champion." Mendu got up and whispered in his ear "I'll kill you myself, if you fail me, all you have to do is report to me on her doings and blah blah what not." Mendu walked passed and said louder, "Make sure you don't get too close to her or you will spoil the plans, find another way to get close to her without getting to close. You start on Monday. You will find your uniform in your room. Also, you know Mr La Paz he is a teacher at the school one of my best spies, be aware that at the school his name is Mr Donaldson."

Lacklan just stood there stunned, Mendu always gave him spying missions but nothing to this degree, he knew that Mendu wanted this girl dead and he couldn't figure out why.

A guy walked into the room and asked, "Where is Miss Yoshida, Lacklan?"

Lacklan answered angrily, "She already left Heartthrob." Lacklan walked to his bedroom.

Heartthrob thought to himself _'I wonder what put him in such a bad temper.'_

When Lacklan went into his room, he saw his uniform on his bed. Lacklan said to himself, "Looks rather gloomy, it is completely grey, the pants are grey, the shirt is grey, the socks are grey and even the tie is grey." Lacklan went to the bed and read a note on the top of the uniform it read 'The shoes are in the closet and before you ask no they are not grey, signed Mendu P.S Have fun at school.' Lacklan said to nobody in particular, "Mendu, this girl better be worth it."

**Monday**

Lacklan was in the principal's office with Crystal (A/N Mendu's minion and sister). Lacklan was hardly paying attention when he started hearing voices.

One voice said, "You can't possibly ask her out again, did you see the way she stared at you and anyway you are too different from each other."

The other voice said, "It's my life and I decide how I want to run it."

The first voice said, "It doesn't stop you mother from running it."

The second voice replied angrily, "She is my mother, mothers are spose to run your life."

Lacklan was getting quite annoyed that he was hearing these to bickering about trash so he got up and said, "Sorry Mrs Willamena, But I have to do this." Lacklan opened the door and yelled showing his canine teeth, "CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" It was Bianca and Kyle and Lacklan shut the door and sat back down.

Bianca and Kyle just stood there staring at each other. Kyle put a smirk on his face. Bianca said, "You better not be going to do, what I think you are going to do."

Kyle replied, "I am sorry Bianca, but I have to do this, I like his style." Kyle opened the door and said, "Mrs Willamena, Bianca and I would like to show the new student around."

Mrs Willamena replied, "Thank-you Kyle and Bianca."

The three of them were about to head out of the door when Mrs Willamena said, "Lacklan, one more thing, there is no Beyblading permitted at this school."

Lacklan replied, "No Mrs Willamena."

Now in the hallway, Bianca said, "Don't worry about what she said, she says it to everybody."

Lacklan replied, "I don't need guides."

Bianca replied, "With your attitude you are going to be lucky if you are going to make friends. Anyway I am the guide, it's Kyle's first day here too."

Lacklan replied, "I don't need friends."

Kyle replied who now had blonde hair since he dyed it to Susan's blonde colour said, "God, now Bianca now you see why I like this guy, he is just like me."

Bianca replied making her point across clearly, "You're just like your father and YOU DON'T LIKE HIM."

Kyle replied pointing at Lacklan, "But this guy is different."

Lacklan giving in said, "Fine, I'll hang around you two but if I don't like it, then I am leaving when I find my way around this place."

The class bell rang and they had to go to class.

**Recess**

Lacklan had enough of Kyle and Bianca's bickering of trash. Lacklan hated Bianca more as she always seemed to start the trash. Lacklan was eating a hot cross bun for recess, he noticed his target the bluenette with a tinge of purple down the bottom with a ponytail. Lacklan thought that Mendu's plan was stupid how he could to get close to her was, he didn't want to die either and that he was making friends with two blondes who seemed to talk stupidly but were smart academically.

Lacklan was staring at Kaeley while she was talking to her friends with such a genuine smile as if she loved everything about her life, but Lacklan knew that it would all change.

Bianca stood up with a coke in her hand and chucked it at Kaeley, but she jumped and it was spilt over an Italian looking girl behind her. Lacklan thought to himself _'It was like she knew that Bianca chucked the coke.'_

Kaeley landed on the table, jumped off and walked over to Bianca and said, "Bianca, you will never win." With the same genuine smile.

Kaeley looked towards Kyle and said, "Hi Kyle, hows school treating you and hello Kyle's friend, he needs friends other than Bianca." And left back to her group.

Lacklan asked, "You know her?"

Kyle replied, "Yeah she is Kaeley, she lives in my house."

Bianca jumped in and said, "He is just embarrassed because she is his aunt." Lacklan stared at Kyle's face, which had a look, which said _'Oh my God, sometimes I wish I have never met her.'_

The bell rang and Kyle and Lacklan had Woodwork and PE together without Bianca. In woodwork found out that, Kyle was a nice person without the influence of Bianca.

In PE Lacklan had Mr Donaldson, which worked out perfectly for his mission, of course Mendu had to tell Mr Donaldson that he was coming to the school. Mr Donaldson pulled him away from Kyle and asked, "You worked out what you're going to do?"

Lacklan replied, "Yes Mr La Paz, Kyle and Kaeley live in the same house, all I have to do is be close to Kyle then I can get close to Kaeley. Hey do you know she always smiles so genuinely all the time?"

Mr Donaldson replied, "Nope it even bothers me why. You better go help your friend because what I'm going to do to him is going to be ten times as worse for you if you do fail Miss Yoshida." Mr Donaldson raised his hand and out of nowhere, a beyblade with a blade attack ring hit the upper part of Kyle's right arm making a deep cut.

Lacklan replied, "I'll take him to the nurse's office."

Mr Donaldson replied, "Go right ahead."

The nurse was able to stitch up the cut and put a bandage over the top of the wound.

**A/N last chapter and the start if this chapter it was a Saturday. The next chapter is The Reunion. Please Review**


	9. The Reunion

**A/N: Thank-you all that reviewed last chapter, especially December-Prodigy who came up with Mendu.**

**Chapter Nine: The Reunion**

Saturday had finally come and it was the day of the reunion, it was 4.30 and the Hiwatari's were leaving in half an hour to go to the hall for a six o'clock start. Everybody was getting ready. Kyle's arm needed nine stitches after Mr Donaldson's razor blade beyblade hit him.

Susan was wearing a yellow strapless dress that came down to her knees, she had yellow high heels on, which both went well with her straight golden hair which reached half-way down her back.

Kaeley was wearing a red dress with the straps going around her neck; the dress went down to her ankles, she had red high heels on and she thought about letting her hair down but Susan lightly curled the ponytail for her and gave her a red beret to go on top of some of her spikes in her hair.

Josie was wearing a floral pink dress that came down to her knees and flat white sandals. Josie's hair is naturally curled brown and was up to her shoulders.

Kai and Kyle just wore tuxedos. Kai thought that the hall was too big for just Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, their wives in order Hilary, Mariah, Mariam, Emily and Laura, their children in order Tyler, Raymond, Maxine, Kendra and Emma (Kendra and Emma are twins, Daichi doesn't have any children.) Mr Dickenson will also be there.

Kai just came up with the conclusion that the hall needed lots of food to fill up Daichi and Tyson and leaving some spare for everybody else, but that seemed a little to much as the group will only need about one-quarter of the entire hall. And that seemed like too much food, only a quarter of the hall would be needed for the group and there would be too much even for Tyson and Daichi.

It took an hour to get to the hall by car, and Kaeley was excited but nervous about meeting Tyler, Raymond and Maxine again. Josie was nervous about meeting Laura and Daichi and leaving the reunion with them.

The Hiwatari's arrived at the hall to find out everybody had been there for sometime, and apparently Max had been there since 3pm as he was high on sugar. Mr Dickenson was now in a wheelchair due to his old age.

Everybody entered inside, the hall as it was six o'clock, there was a stage set up and a quarter of the hall had the food. Kai turned to Mr Dickenson and said, "Are You sure all this room is necessary?"

Mr Dickenson replied, "You can never have too much space."

Kai just walked away to the first seat he could find. Josie ran off to Rhiannon, Lily and Cecilia, they started playing ring-around-a-rosy game in the middle of the hall. After the girls played ring-around-a-rosy game five times they ran to Kaeley and knocked her to the ground give her a hug. After that the girls started playing ring-around-a-rosy again.

Kaeley went to chat with Tyler, Raymond and Maxine. Kaeley said, "Hey Guys, what's up?"

Tyler replied, "Nothing, what about you, anything exciting happen?"

Kaeley replied, "Not really, Kyle's back for good though."

Maxine interrupted, "I hate that guy so much."

Kaeley replied, "Why?"

Maxine replied, "He mocks you, he hates you, he gets karma, I tell you."

Kaeley replied, "It's a good thing that he made another friend, other than Bianca this week too."

Raymond replied, "What's wrong with Bianca?"

Kaeley replied, "I don't think Bianca is a good role model for him."

Then out of nowhere a can of coke came flying from out of nowhere, and Kaeley caught it in mid-air. Kaeley said, "Speaking of the devil, here she comes now…Wait, why is she here?"

Kaeley turned around to see Bianca right in front of her face, with a sheepish smile she said, "Hello Bianca, why are you here?"

Bianca replied, "Because my father owns this hall, so I can come here whenever I want, anyway Kyle will need a buddy."

Bianca walked off and joined with Kyle. Kendra and Emma decided to join the group. Kendra said with a high pitched voice, "Hey guys what's up?"

Raymond replied, "Hey, did you fix Driger?"

Kendra replied, "Sure did, and Tyler, here's Dragoon as good as new." Handing the boys their bitbeasts back.

Maxine interrupted, "Why do you speak in a high pitch sound, it hurts my ears."

Kendra replied, "It's in my genes."

Maxine replied, "Everything is in your genes, your voice is in your genes, your smartness is in your genes, your body figure is in your genes, your personality is in your dreams, is there anything that's not in your genes?"

Emma replied in a low pitched voice, "Umm, the physical things she owns, like her bed and other things like that."

Kaeley whispered to Tyler, "She like retaliating on everything doesn't she."

Tyler whispered back, "Yep, you wait until she is on sugar high though."

On the other side of the room Laura was walking outside of the hall away from Daichi and Susan.

_**What Happened on the other side:**_

Laura said, "Hey Susan, do you like my new designer clothes, I brought it just for this occasion?"

Susan replied with a smile, "Very nice, you do love your expensive wear don't you?"

Laura replied, "It's the best type you can get, the more expensive the better it is."

Susan replied, "I need to ask you and Daichi a favour."

Laura shouted to Daichi, who was eating the food, "DAICHI COME OVER HERE, SUSAN WANTS TO ASK US SOMETHING."

Daichi came and said, "What's up sweetie."

Laura replied, "Susan wants to ask us something."

Susan said, "We would like you two to look after Josie, she is homeless and needs a family, and Kai and I can not take care of her as we have two teenagers in the house. So will you take her?"

Laura replied, "NO, I don't want kids, their dirty and make me spend more money on less important things."

Daichi replied, "Like what, more designer clothes?"

Laura replied, "Precisely, you know looks are everything these days."

Daichi replied, "Everything has to be expensive fashion, doesn't it?"

Laura replied, "Yes, and if you stop eating as much food as you do, then I will have more money to spend."

Daichi replied, "Everything is about what you want, what about what I want."

Laura replied, "And what do you want, food?"

Daichi replied, "No, I want a divorce."

Laura started walking out and said, "Fine then, and I'll battle for your cash you got that."

Susan turned to Daichi and said, "She will have to stay with us, you won't be able to take care of her."

_**Back to normal**_

Mr Dickenson got up onto the stage and said, "I have brought in entertainment for you, welcome on stage, Ming Ming, Julia and Raul. Ming Ming will sing and Julia and Raul will do a circus act."

Ming Ming, Julia and Raul got on stage and started performing. The song and the routine were in sync so everybody started clapping. Ming Ming said, "There is two surprises for tonight, the first one we will reveal now, and the second one we will reveal later."

Julia grabbed the microphone and said, "Well it wouldn't be a reunion, without having everybody that the Bladebreakers ever met."

Raul grabbed the microphone off Julia and said, "Come in, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Rick, Michael, Eddy, Steve, Miguel, Claude, Aaron, Mathilda, Garland, Crusher, Mystel, Hiro, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Kane, Goki, Jim, Salima, Zeo, Gordo, King, Queen, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique, Cenotaph, Lupinex, Sanguinex and Zomb."

Ming Ming grabbed the microphone back and said, "Brooklyn is in hiding, nowhere to be found, so he wasn't informed about the reunion."

All the adults were talking to one another, catching up with the years. Kai now understood why the hall was so big. Mr Dickenson went up on stage and said, "People listen up everybody, it is time for the second surprise. Tyler, Raymond, Maxine and Kaeley, I would like you four to be our new beyblade team, in six months time will be the beyblade team championships, you will have to win in two tournaments before the tournament. The first tournament starts in a week, it is the South American Beyblade Teams Championship held in Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, and the second is The Australian Beyblade Teams Championship held in Perth in Australia. Being the Singles World Champion Kaeley will be the team leader. The World Team Beyblade Championships will be held in Tokyo in Japan this year. Now please choose a team name for yourself."

The group huddled together, Kaeley said "Now what suggestions has everybody got."

Tyler said, "Well we are the next generation of the Bladebreakers."

Raymond said, "We are going to be the start of something big."

Maxine said, "What they said."

Kaeley thought for a bit and said, "What about Genesis."

Maxine said, "Why Genesis."

Kaeley replied, "In the bible, Genesis is the first book, the first story is the creation story, creation was the start of something big."

Tyler said, "I like it, but how about Genesis X, for next, meaning the next generation."

Everybody nodded. Kaeley yelled out to Mr Dickenson, "We have decided to cal ourselves Genesis X."

Mr Dickenson said, "I now declare Kaeley, Tyler, Maxine and Raymond as Genesis X."

Kendra came forward and said, "I'll help repair the beyblades."

Mr Dickenson said, "Deal."

Kai muttered under his breath with a smile, "It's almost like time is repeating itself."

Ming Ming started singing some slow song. Kai turned to Susan and said, "This is our song, want to dance?"

Susan smiled and said, "Of course I would."

It was now midnight and everybody was going home, everybody had a fun night except for Daichi as he felt down about what happened between him and Laura. Bianca went home with the Hiwatari's and Josie is permanently staying with the Hiwatari's.

**A/N Please contact me if you think I missed anyone that should've been at the reunion and why, In the list I didn't add Hilary, Mariam, Mariah and Emily due to that they were married to someone on the Bladebreakers, if you didn't read. Raul, Julia and Ming Ming were also the ones introducing everybody if you weren't reading properly as well. Please Read and Review, No FLAMES.**


	10. Genesis X’s First Team Match

**Chapter Ten: Genesis X's first team match**

The plane flight was long and tiring. Tyler was excited about the tournament he wouldn't sit still. When the plane landed, Tyler was the first one out of the plane, and was running around the airport, until hit bumped into somebody and fell on the floor hard.

Tyler looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair, blue glassy eyes, with a pint shirt and jeans.

The girl said in a harsh voice, "Hey watch where you going next time before you hurt someone."

Tyler just stared at her. Maxine saw what was going on and said, "Well, but the looks of things we better save Tyler, he thinks he has falling in love again."

Kaeley said, "What do you mean?"

Raymond said, "We were out at the shops on day and he bumped into a girl, anyway he stalked her for a week saying he loved her, anyway he wanted a date, so she gave in and went on a date, so what happened on the date was that she went to the bathroom and never returned."

Maxine jumped in and said, "He thought he had a broken heart, but one day after he was jumping around the place again."

The group went over to where Tyler and the girl were. Maxine said to the girl, "Sorry, but Tyler just got a little too excited, and is there anything we can repay you."

The girl asked, "Are you and your friends Genesis X?"

Maxine said, "That's us."

The girl replied, "My team is known as Team Yoshida and we want your team to lose to us on purpose."

Kaeley jumped in and replied, "There is no way that is happening, and your team has to beat us fair and square."

The girl replied, "O.K fine then, your on, by the way my name is Christine, my other team mates are Simon and Frances."

Tyler put his arms around Christine's leg and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Christine kicked Tyler's stomach really hard and yelled, "NO!" and walked off.

Genesis X went to the hotel and Tyler started jumping on the beds. Kaeley stopped Tyler and whispered to him, "Are you sure you can handle beyblading, while your thinking your in love, because I don't want it to be getting in the way of winning."

Tyler whispered back, "I promise I won't."

Kaeley replied, "I trust you." And walked away.

**The Next Day**

Everybody was looking at the match-ups, there was sixteen teams altogether which meant that you had to win three times to get to the grand final. By looking at the match-ups Kaeley could see that they had to get to the grand final to even verse Team Yoshida.

Genesis X match was first with a team called Ronindo. They were 3 boys called Paul, Peter and Bob. Peter went first against Maxine. Peter was so love struck by Maxine that when they released the blades, Draciel practically knocked Peter's blade out of the ring.

Raymond was next to fight, he was fighting Bob. This time it wasn't as easy as hitting the blade and it would just go out. Raymond and Bob released their blades. Bob's blade was running circles around Driger then went to hit it. Raymond eventually saw when Bob was going to hit Driger and moved just in time making Bob's blade miss. Driger hot Bob's blade and it went outside the ring.

Tyler was next to battle against Paul. Paul was the biggest out of Ronindo and so was his blade. Tyler and Paul's fight began. Tyler kept on attacking Paul's blade which had a heavy defence. Tyler called out Dragoon for extra boost but it still wasn't enough power for the heavy defence. Eventually Dragoon stopped spinning and Paul won.

Due to Genesis X win two games to one they won. Kaeley said to Tyler, "Tyler power is not the only thing that helps you win, learn how to use strategies, attack and defence together, you won't win only using attack."

Since Yoshida Team was up next Genesis X decided to stay behind to see what their competition is like. Genesis X had never seen nothing like it, Team Yoshida had all knocked out their opponents in one hit and it was no fluke like Maxine's battle.


	11. The Second Team Battle

**Chapter Eleven: The Second Team Battle**

Kaeley knew that the whole team needed to practice hard if they wanted to succeed in winning. That afternoon she made Genesis X do tremendous training which especially Tyler was complaining about.

Tyler asked, "Why can't we just relax for five minutes?"

Kaeley replied, "Because by the looks of things we will be easily beaten." Kaeley turned to Kendra and said, "Hey Kendra did you pick up the data?"

Kendra replied, "Yes and you have to get three times better than now to stand a chance."

Tyler asked, "Why the hell do we have to win in the first place, yeah I know it's one of the ways to get to the World Championships but we could find other ways, right?"

Kaeley replied, "I have a bad feeling if we lose."

Kendra said, "I know who we are up against next."

Raymond asked, "Who?"

Kendra replied, "Zodiac, their names are Leonardo, Ramses and Virginia. Leonardo's bitbeast it called Leo, Ramses' bitbeast is called Taurus and Virginia's bitbeast is called Virgo."

Maxine asked, "So this time we are up against bitbeasts?"

Kendra replied, "Sure are."

Kaeley asked, "When?"

Kendra replied, "twelve pm tomorrow."

Kaeley said, "Come on guys lets go inside, it's already six pm and I'm hungry, we will be training tomorrow morning though between six and ten."

Tyler replied angrily, "WHAT!"

Raymond put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "You heard Kendra, we have to be three times more powerful than what we are now."

_**After Dinner **_

Kendra came up to Kaeley and asked, "Can we talk?"

Kaeley replied, "Sure."

Kendra got her laptop out and said, "The rest have the potential to do better, see before we became a group everybody was more powerful but now their power has dropped."

Kaeley asked, "Do you think I'm the cause?"

Kendra replied, "No, it's just that you're the captain and I was thinking that you might know."

Kaeley thought about it for a minute then said, "Hmm, I think it's because now that we are a group we have to bond together as a group more before we feel confident in winning."

Kendra said, "You might be right, I mean it is awkward being in a group. Hey um… do you think you could battle tomorrow."

Kaeley stunned replied, "Why?"

Kendra replied, "Well I don't have data on you and I want to see how much you have to improve."

Kaeley asked, "Sure. Who's the weakest?"

Kendra answered, "Maxine, generally is, but I too am worried about Tyler and that Yoshida girl, it could cost us the tournament."

Kaeley replied, "Can you do something for me?"

Kendra replied, "Sure what?"

Kaeley answered, "Do a background check on Christine, she's the Yoshida girl."

Kendra replied, "Sure."

_**The Next Day**_

Tyler was really annoyed now as the training was twice as hard as yesterday, he said to Kaeley at nine-thirty, "I hate this training, I hate you and I hate this tournament, I can't get the girl I want so I just going to quit." And stormed away.

Kaeley turned to the rest of the group, "Do you all think the same as Tyler, and be honest?"

Raymond replied, "No I don't, Tyler finds it hard to accept that people give him orders, I understand that we have to train this hard to be strong enough."

Maxine said, "Don't worry about Tyler, he will be back like always, he is just grumpy cause he is tired, maybe this will clear his head up."

Kendra replied, "Tyler has never said hate about somebody before, I wonder what he is really thinking."

Kaeley replied, "Let's go back to the hotel room, I know it's half an hour earlier than what I said but you do deserve a break."

Genesis X arrived at the stadium without Tyler; they felt lucky that they had a reserved player for just in case.

Maxine went up first against Virginia. They both had to use their bitbeasts to battle and were as even as it could get. Eventually they came as a draw.

Raymond went up against Ramses who was an Egyptian, you could tell just by looking at him. They both had to use their bitbeasts but Raymond had the clear advantage over Ramses. Eventually Ramses' blade was thrown out of the dish and Raymond won.

Kaeley versed the leader of Zodiac, Leonardo. Well only Leonardo released his bitbeast, Leo which was a lion and still tried to attack Kaeley which Gold Dranzer (unreleased) kept dodging until Leo was tired Kaeley hit the blade and it went out of the ring, Gold Dranzer wasn't released from the blade.

Well it was a well deserved victory, Kendra telling Genesis X that their blading stats had increased. Genesis X returned to the hotel to find Tyler there. Tyler got up from the bed he was sitting on, walked over to Kaeley faced his head down to the ground and said, "I'm sorry about before, it was just that I have never had to take beyblading rules from anyone before and I didn't know how to handle it do you forgive me?"

Kaeley replied, "Of course, everybody gets like that sometimes, want to hear some good news."

Tyler replied, "What is the good news?"

Kaeley replied, "We are partying tonight because we won."

Genesis X went to a fancy restaurant in terms of a celebration.

**A/N: Next Chapter is what happened after Tyler stormed away from Genesis X in the morning.**


End file.
